User talk:DrCreepen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:‘‘The Creeping Horror’’ by EmpyrealInvective - The Doc's Campfire Tales page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 13:46, December 18, 2016 (UTC) A heads-up While I do appreciate that you narrated my story: The Creeping Horror, please do not add it to my user page and story page without my permission since I have a separate area where I put narrations. Doing that on the wiki may result in a temporary ban. Once more, thanks for taking the time to narrate my story, I'll be giving it a listen to and adding it to the proper places. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:55, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Just got finished listening to the story, it turned out great. I really liked the addition of the campfire sounds and the accents. Feel free to check out my other stories if you're looking for something else to narrate. That being said, I would request that for stories under the cc-by-nc license (mainly novellas and stories that I have published/want to publish) that you request permission beforehand as those are non-commercial ones that I'm trying to publish/have been published. Once more, thanks for taking the time to read and narrate my story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:43, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Warning Hey, just to let you know that you shouldn't add videos or links to a story without the author's permission. I'm gonna have to remove your previous few narrations because without permission your edits could be interpreted as vandalism. If you'd like your video to be visible on the page you can either leave it as a comment or contac the author, get permission, and then add it. If you have any further questions feel free to drop a message on my talk page ChristianWallis (talk) 11:21, March 7, 2017 (UTC) OK, no probs. Thanks for letting me know. DrCreepen (talk) 06:11, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Narrator? Hi there! I saw that you liked narrating stories, and I was wondering if you could check out two that I wrote myself. A Christmas Miracle A Silver Flame Hope you had a great holiday, Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:12, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Really sorry: I only just noticed this message! DrCreepen (talk) 11:42, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Dr. Creepen, Please check these out! Dr. Creepen, Please consider these for your narration. I enjoy and follow your work, and I can see these working well for you. * Damnation 101 * I Was Born on a Farm * Happy Valentine's Day The second and third stories are seasonal. If you do decide to do an Easter horror reading, consider The Fuzzy Easter Angel. I have a new one I am almost finished with (in the writer's workshop) that very much is you. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 12:08, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Dr. Creepen, Try Cashing Out. This one would fit you perfectly. Dr. Bob Smith. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 02:52, April 6, 2019 (UTC)